full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Pierra
Project guardian AKA Lady Pierra is a secret weapon constructed right under the nose of Bio-Tech Corp, since it is overseen by Dr. Vinulas, their best robotics scientist, and Commander Terrence, their head of security. Lady Pierra is a large humanoid robot designed to combat large threats, and while not possessing any sentience or evidence of a specified gender, Commander Terrence insists that Lady Pierra is referred to as "she", apparently going off what he calls "vehicle logic". Vinulas and Terrence have no idea what would happen if Bio-Tech ever learned of Lady Pierra, since their strict "No Weapons" policy goes completely against the design and intent of Pierra. Thus, Pierra only sees proper action when deployed alongside Non-of-your-business Squadron or N.O.B.S, small task force founded by Terrence himself, a task force which also goes completely against everything Bio-Tech stands for. Terrence is not a very smart man. Characteristics *'Name': Lady Pierra *'Aliases': Project guardian, "The thing that's going to get us FIRED" *'Age': 3 months *'Eyes': Yellow *'Hair': None *'Likes': N/A *'Dislikes': N/A *'Family': Technically Vinulas and Terrence. They argue frequently over who is the mother. Appearance Background Lady Pierra originated as a rebellious idea of Bio-Tech's head of security, Commander Alan Terrence. Said idea came to fruition when Terrence and a small squadron were sent out to apprehend a feral vampire. Terrence and his men were very experienced in the field, and should've been more than capable of taking down a berserk bloodsucker. However, like every Bio-Tech stands for, the mission was strictly "non-lethal" thus the squadron's tranquilizer guns, taser staffs and nets were woefully inefficient, and almost half of the squadron were drained of their blood, mere inches from dying. Fortunately, Bio-Tech learned of Terrence's situation and realized that they have underestimated the vampire, since it turned out to be an Ace, though not really knowing it due to its animalistic nature. In response, Bio-Tech's M.O.N.S.ter squad was deployed and quickly subdued the vampire. However, the damage had already been done in Terrence's eyes. Soon he realized that this "supernatural guff" would soon overshadow his entire way of life. From that day forward, Terrence vowed to sure his authority will not be challenged by any means necessary. Even if it meant risking his life. Terrence always resented the M.O.N.S.ters, especially Vincent Celeste, always letting out a frustrated "eugh" whenever they tried to interact with him, and that attitude was no more apparent than the following day. While Terrence was suffering from a mild hangover, the M.O.N.S.ters were celebrating another successful mission. While distracted with his headache and the M.O.N.S.ters' cheering, Terrence collided face first with an experimental construction robot. The operator, realizing that Terrence was suffering a large cut on his forehead quickly apologized and asked if he was alright. WIP Personality Lady Pierra has no mind of "her" own, meaning that "she" is unable to understand or experience emotions. Powers/Abilities Powers Right Arm: Left Arm: Legs: Torso: Head: Skills Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Bio-Tech Category:Robots Category:Giants Category:N.O.B.S Category:Heroes Category:Weapons Category:Females